Heath Slater
Heath Slater was a wrestler that appears in the WWE. He is the self proclaimed "One Man Band" and three time Tag Team Champion. He sadly passed away after being murdered by Brock Lesnar on a televised Raw History NXT Heath Slater is first seen on NXT where he is the rookie of Christian. Heath Slater won his first match with Christian as they both defeated Carlito and his rookie Michael Tarver. Heath Slater then defeated Carlito in a singles match making Slater the first Rookie to defeat a Pro. However, Slater would then get defeated by Kane but gets an upset victory over Chris Jericho. Heath Slater would then get eliminated from NXT due to the Pros Poll. The Nexus and Corre Stables and other feuds On a night of RAW, Heath Slater, along with Wade Barret, Daniel Bryan, Darren Young, Michael Tarver, and Justin Gabriel attacked everyone in sight including John Cena, Jerry "The King" Lawler, and Michael Cole which turns Slater heel in the process. Slater appeared alongside the rest where this new stable is known as the Nexus. During the course of Nexus, Slater teamed up with Justin Gabriel where they captured the WWE Tag Team titles but soon lost it to David Otunga and John Cena. However, Otunga threw the match and Slater and Gabriel won the titles yet again. At one point, CM Punk came into the picture wanting to be the new leader of Nexus. CM Punk stole the leadership from Wade Barret but Slater and Gabriel, still loyal to Wade Barret, went to Smackdown and formed the Corre with him. During the time with the Corre, Heath Slater and the rest mainly feuded with Big Show. However, Kane helps out Big Show which turns in face again and Slater and Gabriel lost the tag team titles to Big Show and Kane. During a six man tag match, Wade Barrett walked out on Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel and the two tell their former leader that the Corre is over. During at another point, Gabriel turned on Slater turning face in the process. Slater was then forced into jobber matches until he was suspended for violating the WWE Wellness Program. Feud with Legends During the time before WrestleMania 29, Heath Slater started to feud with various of WWE Legends of the past. He first had to face Vader which he lost to. Other wrestlers including the massive Sycho Sid and DDP (Diamond Dallas Paige) have knocked down the One Man Band. Slater even lost to Lita who had help from the APA. The only legend that Slater won against was Doink the Clown. 3MB Stable During an episode of RAW, Heath Slater faced Brodus Clay in a match. At one point, Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal attacked Clay and Slater decided to from 3MB with the two. During the course of the weeks, 3MB have been pretty dominate defeating Santino Marella and Zack Ryder (named Team Co-bro) many times. However, Heath Slater and the rest lost their first match to The Miz, Alberto Del Rio, and the Brooklyn Brawler. Slatergator He team up with Titus O'neil, and became the Slatergator team, who feud against wwe Superstar, until the team finally split up and Titus decide to go help Darren Young. Category:Male Category:Wrestlers Category:Leader Category:Cowards Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Opportunists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Outcast Category:Redeemed Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent